


Maybe it’s just Easier in 2D

by sjoon



Series: Affection Level Cheat Codes [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: As always MC is written with neutral pronouns so everyone can enjoy, Cyber sex, F/M, Gender Not Specified, I just want to bully all of these boys ..., M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, porn but with exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoon/pseuds/sjoon
Summary: Leviathan hatches a plan to get MC to wear a maid costume and act like his waifu, but it doesn’t go as planned whatsoever.Self indulgent smut featuring:-MC with gender/sex not mentioned ever to keep it open for f/m/nb MCs to all enjoy (they/them pronouns used)-mutual masturbation on video chat-bullying leviathan-double cocks-tail fucking
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Affection Level Cheat Codes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838587
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	Maybe it’s just Easier in 2D

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone in three hours, I apologize for any mistakes as this has not been beta read ,,, I am dying of thirst

As most things start with Leviathan, this story begins with a promotional giveaway. He had won out of pure luck, as the contents of the small box in his arms had been sent to him not because he had coerced his brothers into entering on his behalf— but perhaps because the universe had decided he deserved it. 

Gingerly, the sharp edge of teal-glossed nail rips into the unremarkable tape; fingers sink into the fabric of what’s inside— all frills and satin and glitter. 

A replica Ruri-chan special café event maid uniform. 

Hell, it was even cuter in person, even just on a hanger. Holding it up to the light, he admires his prize, displaying it beside the limited edition Ruri-chan summer collaboration figurine before rushing back to the box to sort through the accessories with vigor. 

Leviathan knew exactly who he wanted to see wear this, but asking outright ... that was too embarrassing. 

D.D.D. is produced from deep coat pocket, and the otaku jams the thing between his cheek and his shoulder, falling into high-backed gaming chair as he waits on the dial tone. 

Their voice sounds sleepy, when they pick up— he feels stupid that it makes his heart race, a bit. 

“Oh, it’s you.” Leviathan says, voice wavering as he tries to sound disinterested. “I didn’t mean to call you,” He lies, outright; “But I guess since we’re already on the phone, we can talk.” 

They laugh;

** “Sure.”  **

~~ “Did you really not mean to call?” ~~

He stifles a smile, pressing fingers to his lips as if he can hide even when they can’t see him. 

“You know what would be fun?” Leviathan doesn’t wait for an answer. “I’m bored, so let’s play a game.” He’s not sly at all— ulterior motives shine clearly though his every action, but he’s too excited at the inevitable outcome to wonder if they see through him. “Loser does whatever the winner says for an hour.” 

~~ “Sounds dangerous.” ~~

** “Sounds fun.” **

They sound more awake now, and he can hear them shuffling around in their sheets; 

“So you’ll do it?” Again, he doesn’t wait for an answer; smile now obvious in his voice. “There’s this game, here... get on your computer— I’ll send it to you.” Free hand takes up his mouse and with a few short clicks, the deed is done. “It just came out yesterday,” He says, “So I haven’t played it much; figure that’s only fair for a normie like you.” 

Regardless, he’s still confident he’ll win. 

D.D.D. is pulled with some effort from his cheek, screen rubbed clean against the fabric of his jacket as he sheds it and tosses it to the floor. The whole situation probably sounds odd on the other line, but Levi explains it away once he’s plugged in his headphones and flipped them up over his ears. 

With the device propped up, he opens the executable, rattling off facts and strategies as the icons load up onto his screens. He's being charitable, helping them like this. Even so, it's not like they have a chance.  


As they play, it becomes more and more apparent that the human doesn’t know at all what they’re doing, but ever good-natured, they plod on and seem to have a good time. 

Leviathan is confident he’ll win up until the final tally of victory points hits the screen; 

_The human has beaten him by a landslide._

He had been utterly, totally, and completely thrashed. 

“What?! This isn't fair--” He sputters, in complete disbelief; “You won? There’s no way!” Panic is creeping into his voice, just barely— “Beginner’s luck! I demand a rematch!”

~~ “Fair is fair, that wasn’t the deal.”  ~~

** “Luck or not, I won.” **

Well, they couldn’t make him do anything too bad, right? It was only an hour, and they already had a pact. Maybe he could convince them to wear the dress and play maid-cafe with him afterwards, or maybe he would just ask for that rematch again and ... cheat a tiny little bit. 

“Fine. I’m counting down.” Leviathan pouts, loudly, twisting the timer on his desk with a loud crank. 

Sixty minutes. 

** “Turn the camera on your D.D.D. on.”  **

~~ “I haven’t decided what to do with you.” ~~

He complies, but only because he has to. There’s a bit of fumbling to switch his headphones to Bluetooth and to get the mobile at an angle where it’s not weirdly cropped and looking up his nose, but it wastes five minutes and he’s happy enough for that. 

His human,  _** the ** _ human— he cursed himself inwardly for thinking that way when they flick up on his screen. They look a little tired, disheveled; as if they’d just gotten out of bed and hadn’t even bothered to brush their hair. The look in their eyes is bleary, and the way they smile at him is almost as if they’re still dreaming. 

Cheeks red, Leviathan fumes. How could they have beat him in this state? This wasn’t fair. None of it was fair. 

“Roll back a bit, I can’t see you.” They say, sounding sleepy and fond. It’s only now that he notices how their voice sounds so close, a whisper against the curve of his ear. 

“Okay, whatever.” He hopes it’s clear that he’s pouting. He hopes they can tell he’s upset. They don’t say anything for a bit, and he shifts in his chair, arms crossed and knee bouncing; he's antsy. He hates this. “What, are you just going to stare at me for an hour? Weirdo.” 

“Something like that.” They say, though there’s an odd quality to their voice, this time— an unrecognizable tone that he’s never heard before. 

~~ “Careful how you talk to me.”  ~~

** “Did you think I’d let you off that easy?” **

“You were thinking about cheating, weren’t you?” He can’t help but look a little guilty at that, and they laugh. “Of course you were. I wonder what you wanted me to do.” 

He opens his mouth, to tell them, but they cut him off and he's left to drag his tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth as they chastise him. 

“That’s not very nice of you, Leviathan.” 

He can’t deny that, so he just bites his lip. Ten minutes down. He’s wondering if the next fifty minutes are going to be a lecture when he’s shocked from his thoughts by the command he expected least from their lips. 

“You should take your pants off.” 

What?  What ??

The sentiment echoes in his head awhile before he manages to force it out;

“What?!” Levi sputters, red to the tips of pointed ears— not that it could be seen beneath the plush rims of expensive gaming headphones. 

** “You heard me.” **

~~ “Don’t make me repeat myself.”  ~~

Okay, fine. So they were embarrassing him and possibly blackmailing him, which was totally uncool but somewhat deserved. Begrudgingly, he peels himself from the dark leather, only lifting his hips to slip his fingers under yellow elastic waist and push down. It’s too practiced and easy a movement to be anything but familiar to him; 

He really hopes they don’t think too much about it. 

Sweats kicked to the floor, he tugs the hem of his shirt down, trying to cover up— but it doesn’t do much. His cocks are half-hard, which he doesn’t have an excuse for beyond the timbre of the human’s voice pressed up against his eardrums and the way they look at him through the screen like those girls in the dirty games he plays with the door firmly locked. 

Oh shit, was the door locked now? Probably.  
He thinks he locked it.  


It’s not like he could go and check. 

~~ “Excited already?” ~~

** “Why so shy?” **

“What of it, normie.” Leviathan spits, with venom; he’s not actually angry, he just hates that he likes this. Hates that he can feel their eyes on him through the screen and that the more he thinks about it the hotter he gets, lower cock twitching in response and brushing against the one above; he exhales against the mic, trying not to sound like he's enjoying this. 

The human laughs again. 

Laughs! At  him ! 

Rude. And it’s even more rude that it gets him one step closer to being properly hard. 

“Your demon form. I want to see it.” 

That was ... unexpected. Fingers balled into the hem of his shirt, Leviathan lets his form change subtly; horns shimmering into existence and tail unfurling between his legs. 

** “Good boy.” **

~~ “So cute.”  ~~

“Are you done yet?”Levi complains, pooling his tail upwards in a vain attempt at modesty. The compliment goes straight to his dicks, and he doesn’t want them to see it. They’re so mean, doing this to him. “I get it, I shouldn’t have thought about cheating, you can stop punishing me now.” Golden-purplish eyes are screwed shut, and there’s a moment of silence. 

It barely lasts a minute, but it feels like an eternity. 

“I’m not punishing you.” The human’s voice finally comes out, and there’s a sad edge to it— as if they’re hurt by what he’s said. One eye opens to peek at the screen, golden flecks reflecting the light of his desktop background as he surveys the upset on their face. 

“Whenever I’m with you, you don’t ... seem to like when I touch you.” They say, and guilt hits him again, like a ton of bricks. Like a train at full speed. It feels like he can’t breathe. it hurts to have hurt them, he hates that he cares. He’s not like his brothers, who cuddle up to the human so easily; touch them like it’s nothing and quibble over who gets to sit pressed up against them. All of that is... too much for him.  


And then he pokes fun, calls them stupid, complains-- because he's jealous. That's all he is, all he ever is; jealous. 

“So I thought maybe... if it was more like your games, or if I wasn’t right there, making you nervous...” Their voice trails off, and he swallows hard. The sentiment here had grown clear, and he reminds himself that the human isn't one to ask for things they didn't want.  
  
So, they wanted... this. Him.  
Okay.  


“So...” When he finally finds his voice, he feels like it sounds hoarse; but the look in his eyes is pleading, serious. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to watch you touch yourself.” They respond honestly— _too_ honestly. They’ve always been too straightforward, and he can’t think of anything hotter than the way they’d said that so candidly. 

“Okay.” The word wavers as it leaves his lips, scales on his tail cool against his thigh as he scoots his legs open, just barely. 

** “Only if you want to.”  **

~~ “It’s okay if you want to stop.” ~~

“I—“ He thinks seriously about this out, he could shove his pants back on and demand to play again. He could win and get them in the dress and have today go exactly how he planned.They could forget about this; they're offering him a chance to pretend it didn't happen, to forfeit their prize for his comfort. But--  


This ... was good too, though. 

“I want to.” Leviathan whispers, sounding a bit more sure. They smile at him and it makes his gut twist, he says it again, louder, after clearing his throat- “I want to.” A pause, and how it’s his turn to laugh— albeit, nervously. “But, now I’m thinking too much about it, and I don’t know what to do.” 

“That’s okay,” Their voice sounds so close, like they’re leaned over his shoulder— “How about I tell you what to do?” He nods once, and they give him that smile again; the one that turns his insides to liquid. “I’m sure you’ve got lube in your desk, yeah?” 

Leviathan nods, feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed— he’s in too much of a state to feel embarrassed that they would assume that he keeps it there, overcome instead with the thought that they’d imagined him touching himself in the harsh blue light of his screens, to the soft moans of characters who didn’t exist. 

The edge of his tail curls around the drawer handle and digs inside for the bottle, wrapping around the neck before dragging it out and into his hands. The human’s eyes follow the movement with thinly veiled interest, but Leviathan is too busy with stuck cap to notice. 

It’s muscle memory, or instinct, or something— but he’s already pouring it into the dip of his palm when he realizes the wasn’t  told to do that, and stops cold, eyes wide. He glances to them as if to ask whether or not he should continue; 

“It’s okay.” They say, thawing his movement; “Just keep going until you’re lost, and I’ll be here to remind you.” 

_I’ll be here _ , it strikes something in him that makes his heart feel shaky— like right before his favourite character in an anime dies. He pushes the thoughts down and lets the slick from his hand spread across his skin, sliding it over his upper cock and letting the leftover drip to the one beneath— Levi tries to think about how he usually does this, attempting not to focus on how different it felt when he knew he was being watched. 

Slouched in his chair, he spreads his fingers to touch himself, one above, two between, and his pinkie resting under— thumb curled uselessly inwards as he strokes lightly across both his dicks; breath heavy static against the mic. 

His thighs wiggle apart as he touches, eyelids heavy and vision unfocused, precum dribbling from the top dick’s slit and mixing with the clear lube; giving it a pearly, translucent white sheen. The heat curling inside him has grown so strong he’d nearly forgotten what he was doing in the first place; familiar voice jerking him down from his high and stilling his movements with a single word. 

~~ “Stop.”  ~~

**“Leviathan.”**

Levi tried to swallow the whine in his throat but it will comes out, breathy and desperate as he squirms in his seat. 

“I want to cum, plea-“ 

“Hands off.” They say, and he has no choice but to comply, because (a quick glance to the timer to confirm) the hour isn’t up. “Have you ever used your tail for this?” 

“How could you ask that?” Leviathan blurts, cheeks red again to the point they’d likely be hot to the touch. 

~~ “So you have? I’m impressed.”  ~~

** “No need to be embarrassed.” **

He _is_ embarrassed, but it barely registers. He can feel the orgasm that had been blossoming fading into nothing and he cants his hips, cocks flush to his stomach and rubbing against each other, desperate for any kind of stimulation, but it isn’t enough. 

“What do you want me to do?” Leviathan pleads, nails pressed hard into the textured plastic of the armrests to keep himself from moving. 

“I want you to fuck yourself with your tail.” 

His whole body twitches at the suggestion; it’s a mystery how they can say these things so easily, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. 

It isn’t as if he hasn’t done it before, not that he’d admit to that; it was one of those things that you didn’t talk about liking, the sort of thing that you did alone in the dark in your room and felt dirty about later— but he couldn’t bring himself to feel shame about it, now. 

The wetness from his cocks had dribbled downwards, over time, leaving a slick puddle near the base of his tail where it was tucked between his legs. Levi shifts one hand to the back of the headrest, and the end of scaly appendage rolls against his shifting hips. A quick, breathless glance is spared to his reflected image in the phone camera, and he hooks his knee over the armrest where his other hand was still firmly planted. 

They wanted to see, they wanted to watch him do it— he might as well give them a good view. 

The tip of his tail breaches his entrance without much resistance, the slim taper beginning at the size of a finger, though it’s still enough to make him gasp as it fucks shallowly into him. 

~~ “Harder.” ~~

~~ “Faster.”  ~~

** “Deeper.”  **

“I can’t—“ Leviathan gasps, purple strands falling into his eyes as he shifts to look at their image on his screen; echoing in the static of the silence, there’s a noise— an infrequent wet sound that, coupled with the shifting of the camera and sharp breath over the speaker, made him sure they were touching themselves, too. 

“You can.” They encourage, slowly, and he reminds himself that he doesn’t have a choice— though even if he did, there’s something in the way they said that which wouldn’t let him say no. 

The stretch of muscles to arch his tail and push it farther in coupled with the agonizing, slow burn as he forced himself open was unparalleled. His whole body felt hot and shaky, but the uncomfortable feeling was near immediately replaced with sparking pleasure. The wet tip of his tail rubbing against his insides desperately— trying to get that feeling to happen again. 

Leviathan had never been noisy before; or, he had never known himself to be noisy, but all of a sudden he couldn’t help the sounds from passing his lips. Muffled curses and breathy moans butted up against the microphone as he flexed the thick muscles of his tail, forcing it further in until he physically couldn’t curl it any tighter, couldn't go any farther. 

** “Harder.” **

~~ “Faster.”  ~~

The strain from the effort was making him sweat, thighs trembling as he tried to open them wider, the friction of his tail pushing into him over and over strong enough to carry the noise of it through the call. 

His brain function now is near to none, tears welling in the corners of his eyes and each thrust punctuated with monosyllabic moan or desperate whisper— thoughts on repeat to the sound of their breath; 

“Close, fuck— ah—“ his voice breaks, and he’s about to ask for permission- he wants to cum, he’s ready to beg. 

And someone _knocks_ on his door.

It’s loud enough for him to hear through his headphones, but whatever voice followed is muffled by the wood— movements freeze, eyes go wide ...

He locked it earlier,  _ right _ ? He can’t remember. 

Panicked, he looks to the human for answers, but all they say is; 

“Did I tell you that you could stop?” 

It feels like he’s been hit with a bolt of lightning, cocks twitching as he gasps and whispers into the microphone,

“What if they hear?” The fear shows through his voice and they give him that smile again. 

“Your shirt.” They suggest, sweetly; “Put it in your mouth.” 

His eyes flick to the timer. Time isn’t up. He has to listen. Fingers de-tangle from the pillow strap at headrest back, and he shimmies the hem of his shirt up to his lips, rolling it up over his stomach before sinking his fangs into the fabric. 

The look in their eyes is hungry, attention entirely focused on him.

**“Faster.”**

They demand, and he obliges the request— moans only half muffled by the fabric in his mouth. Tears streak down his cheeks and his body shakes; it’s too much and not enough all at the same time, the thrill of getting caught like this only amplifying the arousal and anxiety buzzing in his chest. 

Leviathan screws his eyes shut, trying to focus on the feeling, on the sound of them touching themselves and watching him— 

“Leviathan.” They breathe his name, and it’s almost like they’re actually there, he forces himself to open his eyes, even if only a little bit. 

“I want to— please, can I— ah, please—“ He stutters, begging, though the words are unintelligible through the shirt stuffed in his mouth. The human seems to understand, regardless; 

“You can.” They purr, kindly— the reverberations of their voice washing across him as he lets go, scratching deep grooves into his chair as he clutches on to it to keep steady as he comes, cocks throbbing and pulsing as he comes thick lines up onto his exposed stomach. 

His tail slips from him and hits the floor with a wet thwack, and Leviathan looks to the camera, chest heaving and cocks still drooling. He has enough sense now to turn a bit pink, shy after acting so lewd. He hides his face behind the hem of his shirt, the fabric rubbing against the microphone as he screams inwardly. 

The silence is broken by the human; 

“Let’s play again.” They suggest, a little breathless themselves, but sounding sinister; during all this, they’d spied something behind him, and it gave them an idea...

_“Loser wears the Ruri-chan cafe outfit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the tweet with the art to match this fic:  
> https://twitter.com/princeofcocks/status/1281372359627116544?s=21
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed as much as I liked writing LMAO  
> Please leave a kudo if you want to see more or a comment suggesting other things you might want to read about! I love all the boys so I’m not picky at all 💕


End file.
